The 26th Hunger Games
Rules and Requirements Welcome to the 26th annual hunger games! I am hosting it and I have just 4 specific rules: 1. Follow the template or your tribute will not be accepted (down below this part) 2. Do not make the tribute overpowered (I will put an example) 3. Only 3 tributes per per person 4. No ranting, complaining, or causing flamewars if your tribute dies 'Template-' Name: (Nickname): Gender: District: Strength(s): Appearance(Pictures are ok, I prefer written): Family/Backround: Weakness(es): Fear(s): How Would You Win Your Sponsors: 'Overpowered example-' Name: Nick Chen Gender: Male District: 1 Strengths:Super powerful, Super smart Weakness: Not able to climb perfectly Fears: Of not winning the hunger games How Would You Win Your Sponsors: By showing them that you are the best person in the world (I exaggerated it a little but you get the point, right?) Additional Notes I know you are phsyched, but wait a sec. If I don't accept your tribute, I will send why I did not put it up on your message wall. If you do make a tribute, just send me what it's called on my message wall when you're ready. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my hunger games and if you have any comments or questions, just tell me what you want to say on my message wall! Thank you for reading this page and may the odds be ever in your favor! FEMALE VICTOR: JOCELINE TIMBERLOST!!!!!!!! MALE VICTOR: DAVID ODAIR!!!!!! Meet the tributes Arena A sandy beach with mountains stretching farther than your eye can see. A giant savanna, twice the size of the mountain range, and a lake between those. Pre-Games Now about the reapings, chariot rides, and training. I will only put two or three people`s views and the training scores will also be posted. I will start writing these when I have all the tributes. Alliances can be declared now FYI. So now we are verrryyyyyy close, i will say that i will only do a couple of POVs for the chariot rides, reapings, and individual training. The rest is a narritive type of games. I will put up the training scores before the POV`s of the actual training and chariot rides. alliances,career alliance- Nikole nune, Crush reeds, Dominus Holl District 8 alliance: Joey Lang and Andeena Alexandra 'Reapings' 'Willie Fry's POV' Oh, the reapings. As I got up, the bullies` words raced through my mind, " Volunteer, or else we will have a conversation, fist to face talk, Ya` puny gay punk" Well, thats the end of yesterday`s day, time to cut down to the escort. She was one word: UGLY, she wore a dress that was barf green with neon pink polka-dots. She had floppy hair that was dyed silver, but it was dyed messily, so naturally, her natural hair that was red, clearly DID NOT go well with everything. And she looked like she just got out of bed. As the she was rumaging through the dome, I was tapping my foot and glancing at the bullies, in the 18 year old section. the leader of the pack gave me an intimadating glare and cracked his fists, well that was a nice encouraging way to tell me to volunteer. Suddenly, the escort pulled out a female," Katarin Kinder!", and with that, she screamed and everyone chuckled a pop-up clown with a knife sprung at the escort`s face, but also, I recognize that name,I think thatwas the girl that had been whipped in public a few times. She must be tough. At least I got a good laugh before I had to volunteer. Then the escort dug through the pile of names and called, Percy Justin!" But then in a sort of weak voice, I managed to squeak out," I volunteer". And the escort smiled and i shuffled up the stage. I spot my sister, having a puzzeled look on her face. I then shake with Katatrin, the troublemaker and are pushed by the peacekeepers. 'Andeena Alexandra's POV' the hunger games. Finally. Waking up to the reapings felt good, especially knowing that I`m volunteering. I can`t wait. As we walk to the reapings, I know how I`m going to volunteer especially after watching the the first quarter quell. As I get signed in with my blood, I walk to the girl`s 16 year old section. I am anticipating the moment to volunteer. The escort, fashioned much better than any person at the reapings with her poofy pink hair and her pink dress, and you can also guess she is OBSSESED with pink. The second she grips the slip, I shout, "I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!!!!". The escort clearly looks stunned. As I walk up the stage and say my name into the microphone, i wonder who will be the male tribute. and then as I was thinking this exact thought, I hear the escort boom over the microphone i just spoke in, " Joey Lang" a muscular tanned boy comes marching up the steps. We shake hands and we enter the District 8 justice building. 'Chariot Rides' 'Jack Greer's POV' Oh great the chariot rides. As being from district 7, we have bad costumes like this one here. We were lumberjacks. I don`t blame the stylists. Although I hope some stylist will make something good-looking one day. but the chariot was nice. it was a chariot that was made of wood that was mahogany and oak. It also had forest green and grass green painted in waves on it. The horses were light chocolate brown and looked pretty good. We then started rolling out. I remember what my stylist told me, " Smile, smile, smile. That`s all" And I did the crowd was roaring so loud. Gosh, I really needed to pop my ears when I get back to my room. Then, while president snow is doing something, I start thinking the games are almost starting ''and then getting back to my room, I begin to start thinking... 'Nikole Nune's POV' the chariot rides were nice. Our stylists made us wear this metal textured suit that had a rusty metal color with minerals upon minerals, upon minerals. Wow he really did well. As Crush and I board the chariot, our stylists give us advice, "smile to the crowd and wave!" And then we were brought foward by the horses. You could hear their rythmed clopping on the pavement. We are cheered and then stop. The rest of the chariot rides are a blur. Finally, exausted from roasting in the hot sun in those tight suits, I proceed to my night and sleep like a baby. With training tomorrow, I need to sleep well and get there early 'Individual Training' 'Dominus Holl's POV' The training room was packed. And you could see and hear alliances forming already. Wow. And I knew what I was going to do. I immediately walked to the weapons station and grabbed a pocket knife. I trained my eyes on the training dummy. I could feel the careers` watch stare at my next move which I made. I grabbed the dummy`s arm and pierced it where a real heart would be. I then dispatched a few more and then threw my pocket knife into a dummy`s head. I then started boxxing and strangling dummies all with my hands. I was pretty sure the careers wanted me I could feel that sense behind me. I spun around , sweating. Then the male tribute from district 2 asks, " Hey, kid. You wanna be in the careers with us?" And of course, with the careers being the most powerful alliance, I replied, " Yes." 'Oceania Seacrest's POV' The training room was filled with people at every station. But I know where to go. I immediately go to the plant station with a plan in my mind work on your weaknesses, and then show off to the careers'' and start working. I am matching plants and sorting catogories poisonus and edible. When I complete the whole plants station, I go to the climbing station and try. I fell at least 50 times already when I decide to go to the weapons station. I pick up a trident and start slashing and stabbing. I am working out so hard that I am drenched in two minutes. I go get some cool water, drink some and pour some on my hair. I then proceed. I keep on going until the trainer calls to go back to your rooms. I shuffle back to my room and wonder what my score is going to be. I then collapse onto my bed and start sleeping. The Games 'Day 1' 'Crush Reed's POV' I rise and glance around. I then quickly scan the cornucopia for a weapon. My eyes lock on a trident and that`s all i can really stare at. I hear the gong, and I race to the cornucopia. I pick up the trident to find the kid from district 12. I see another trident, so i might as well just kill the poor guy. BOOM!!! But he is already dead. i spin around to see Nikole with Dominus ready to kill. 'Joey Lang's POV' I spot a trident lying on the ground in the cornucopia. Andeena frets over me, but i tell her I will be fine. I sprint towards it only to find myself playing a game of tug of war trident style with the district 2 male. A million different voices and scenarios race through my mind. I tug and i got it! But a quick stab of pain, like an arrow.. wait it is an arrow! I blink to find the district 9 male with his bare hands punch me. I feel and hear a crack. I think its my tooth. But I forge ahead with my trident and slash. BOOM!!! Yes, one kill and... I can`t finish because the district 2 female, named nunchuck or something, slice with a long sword. I feel my body being sliced in half. What a great last feeling instead of dying peacefully on my bed at 70 something. BOOM!!! 'Katarin Kinder's POV' I see a gruesome death, my district paretner. Oh well, I shed a tear or two in the savanah and run. I then find a giant ruined temple. I decide to run in. It looks like a good camp. And then I find a curved object. It`s a sickle!!!!! YES!! Wait, there`s more! I find a backpack with two packs of beef jerky, five 1 yard ropes and some dried fruit. I am decked! This is perfect!! 'Day 2' 'Andeena Alexandra's POV' I grief silently over Joey`s death. But I have to stay strong! I start climbing the mountains to find a backpack with a pocket knife, a sleeping bag, and a water bottle. I set camp on the mountain and doze off... I wake up to find the careers! YES!!! I wait for them to set camp. They look tired and weary. I Get some sticks, make a fire and throw it, to light their tent on fire. I hear screams. BOOM!! BOOM!! Two kills, both of them careers? not bad for District 8 girl. I forge through some stuff to find almost nothing. I got a trident and a sword. Ok i guess. I grab my stuff and start climbing even more. 'Joceline Timberlost's POV' I managed to grab a few things at the bloodbath. An axe, a bow and arrow, and a knife. I`m stuck in this stupid savanah with no food. I come across a ruined temple. Light is flooding it. I sneak in to find the district 12 girl. I lash out my axe and kill her. BOOM!!! First kill! And lucky me, I found food! I am ready. I walk my way back to the cornucopia. 'Baron Cronin's POV' I hide in a tree near the cornucopia. Last night, I managed to salvage a sickle and two backpacks from the cornucopia. In the backpacks, there was mostly food. But there was one pocket knife. I pull out my sickle and sharpen it. Only to find an arrow stuck in my chest. I fall off my designated spot on the tree. I wake up to find the district 7 girl smash an axe into my head. BOOM!!! 'Day 3' 'Diamond Ore's POV' I can`t believe the two careers were killed. Glad I wasn`t with those bozos. Anyway, I follow this girl and watch her murder the guy who fell out of a tree. Well, I learned that you don`t hide in a tree. This girl, she was on a rampage. She had blood on her jacket and t-shirt. Wait, I should stop describing her anyways. I`m about to kill her. I launch out of the bushes and fire a quick round of vollies. BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! My mind becomes curious who killed who. She dodges and I go after her with my sword. She intercepts my slash and knocks my blade out of my hands. Uh-oh, I think but then, a guy from district 4 I think, comes running at me and I glance behind him, it's some mutts... 'James Watt's POV' I`m glad I could run at least because five people were killed and I was almost one of them. The cornucopia became clear. I ran in front of that district 1 boy and shoved him backwards. But when on the ground with mutts two inches away from him he fired a roped arrow at the cornucopia and was propelled foward. while moving, he shot a volley and killed the mutts. But, at that point another arrow was shot and it pierced him right on the forehead. So much for a james bond type of escape. BOOM!!! 'Korin Kelend's POV' I finally got rid of my district partner. It feels good and bad to kill someone that you lived with for a week or two. I shed some tears, and remind myself that the hunger games were made for killing people. Anyways, I got my first kill! I see a few dead mutts lying around and I try to snipe the two tributes left on the cornucopia, no such luck. It`s a projectile battle. The girl with a bow and arrows and the kid with some throwing knives. The fight starts. The girl is running in circles and is firing arrow by arrow. Suddenly, she stops and goes the other and at the same time, shoots. The boy is dead. BOOM!!! 'Day 4' 'David Odair's POV' I was relieved when the mutts were killed. They were on my tail, if I had a tail. Anyways, I just watched a career be killed. So much for that awesome escape. I find that kid from district 7 and kill him with my trident. BOOM!!! I then run back to the savanah, where i originally was at the start of the games, after the bloodbath, which I survived. I come across a girl. She was hiking around this hill that was huge. I sneak behind her and stab her in the back. But then, she spins around and stabs me with a knife. It feels like a burning piece of metal was stuck in my stabbed spot. But I move foward and slash. BOOM!!!!! 'She's dead. 'Lei Arcuras's POV I hear Caesar's voice come up. He announces in a capitol-ish voice, "Caesar's twists!!! We have a twist from Caesar!! There will be two victors, one male one female! No specific district required! Have a great 26th hunger games!" And with that his voice fades. Suddenly, I am barraged by this guy from 6 with his bare fists. He grabs on to my neck the world around me starts fading, but I am not giving up. I grab a knife that i found and stab him repeatedly. the last sound of my life is a BOOM!!! BOOM!!! 'Marshall Hayes's POV' I am wondering through the savanah when I come across a giant hill. I sag and walk foward with barely enough energy to cross that montain. I sit in some shade near the hill and begin to close my eyes when I am stabbed. Hot pain runs through my body. I hear a BOOM!!! 'And I close my eyes for the last time. 'David Odair's POV I hear Caesar`s voice after I kill that boy who made a mistake of lying down in the savanah. Welcome the male victor of the 26th hunger games, David Odair!!" "Wait, I won?" I WON!?!?!?!?" I scream aloud. I WON???? I then scream in my mind. A hovercraft picks me up and I am an official victor. Joceline Timberlost's POV I stalk the girl from district 4 as she stands in awe. I know, the only male left is her district partner. I don`t want to kill her, but I remind myself that I have to kill. I bring out my axe and give her a quick kill.''' BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! '''I hear two people die. I then hear Caesar`s voice, " Welcome the female victor of the 26th hunger games, Joceline Timberlost!!" "YES!!! YES!!!!! I WON" I shout at the top of my lungs with all the strength I have left. And I collapse on the floor. I then am lifted by a hovercraft. I finally am relived. And for the first time in 4 days, I rest with nobody hunting me, and relieved that I will live my life and not die in an artificial arena, but in a bed somewhere in Victor`s Village. . Death Chart Category:Hunger Games